Kimiko Yakamashi
Kimiko Yakamashi (きみこ やかまし,'' Yakamashi Kimiko) is a Missing-Nin from Iwagakure. Kimiko Yakamashi belongs to BubblesDaFrog of DeviantART. Personality Calm, quiet, cautious, elusive, cowardly, introverted, slightly stubborn can all be used to describe Kimiko. She isn't one to be over-emotional or cry as she views it as a weakness. She hates being shown as weak(Such as being ill, others finding out she is weak in genjustu, having to run off, etc.) and will do what she can to hide it. She has trouble trusting others and is very cautious of them. Taught by her clan that things must remain hidden; that people will try to use what they know against her, she lets no information escape from her lips in fear of it being used against her or her clan. She only trusts a handful of people; with them she is more relaxed and willing to open up to an extent. Most of these people tend to be from her childhood or hail from Iwa; feeling a kinship between them. Especially since other countries she had traveled to have very different cultures and gives her a sense of unfamiliarity. Being an introvert who prefers to follow instead of lead and to stay in the background, she makes a good subordinate and quite loyal to her higher authorities and those she cares about and typically obeys orders, as long as the tasks are possible to complete, mostly thanks to Iwa's teachings of how ''"a shinobi should have a rock-hard attitude; as soon as the Tsuchikage gives an order, the Iwa-nin is to do so without hesitation". Although she tends to think mostly of her own safety first, much to her own shame. Appearance Child As a child, before entering the academy, Kimiko wore barrettes in her slightly curled brown hair. She wears a pinkish-purple t-shirt. Over that, she wears a yellow overall skirt that went down to her knees with a big pocket on the front. Her shoes are the standard blue ninja sandals. Gennin As a Gennin, Kimiko wore her hair up in a messy ponytail, hair still parted on the left, but did not cover her eyes. Her light-purple one-piece jumpsuit is short-sleeved and has a short skirt, a hood attached to it that she always wore down. A zipper goes all the way down the front. Black trimming the edges and zipper, a strip of black going across her torso, looking roughly like the Earth[Donton 土'''] symbol. Her clan symbol is embroidered at the bottom right of her top. She wears her ninja headband around her waist like a belt, the fabric black and the plate engraved with the Iwagakure insignia. She wears black shorts, shriken pouch attached to it. She wears regular black ninja sandals. Chuunin/Jounin As a chuunin, Kimiko's hair is worn in a low ponytail. She wears the standard red Iwagakure jounin uniform Shippuden Kimiko's body has a slight tan from being in the Sun on her long travels. Scars litter her body, her most notable scar a large burn mark on her right hip gained from a small accident during her time as a Jounin. The kunoichi's brown hair parts on the left, covering her partially-blinded right eye, allowing more visual for her one and only good eye. Her hair is long enough to touch the small of her back and is left untied. Her eyes are purple, a trait that all full-blooded Yakamashis share. Her eyes are heavily-lidded, giving her a slight bored expression(Such as Kakashi and Sasori's eyes), yet are narrow. Her right eye is quickly losing vision thanks to her clan's kinjutsu, destroying her body. Her outfit consists of a sturdy purple mid-drift inspired from a Jounin flak-jacket that opens at the front, a tube-top underneath that peeks out, She wears a large black belt with a second strap on the right side, a purple pouch hanging off of it. This belt is used to help carry extra items when needed. On the other side of her belt is a purple cloth that reaches down to her knees, inside of it a hidden pocket meant to smuggle items with, usually paper documents. Her black boots are open-toed and low-heeled. Kimiko also wears metal wristbands on both wrists, used to deflect weapons if needed. Post-Shippuden Now rendered fully blind in her right eye, Kimiko now wears an eye-patch over it. Her hair has lengthened several inches, but is tied at the end, much like Neji Hyuuga's. Abilities When battling, Kimiko prefers to work with wits and stealth instead of head-on. She depends mainly on Earth techniques, evasive techniques and her kinjutsu. She can be considered somewhat cowardly, knowing when to give up in battles when her opponents are stronger than her and instead tries to run. If she doesn't have to fight, she won't. '''Strengths: Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, Short-ranged to mid-ranged attacks, Poisons Weaknesses: Genjutsu, Long-Ranged Attacks, Force(Power), Seal Knowledge, Healing Potents Stats Doku Ketsueki The user's of Doku Ketsueki tend to have a shorter life-span than most people, as the poisons slowly kill them. The clan actually has been doing studying and have helped the Doku Ketsueki users to live longer, slowing down the deterioration process, but not able to stop it completely. Kimiko doesn't know of this but does witness some of the effects it causes such as coughing up blood time-to-time, losing vision in her right eye (later rendering it completely blind) and sometimes feeling weak or dizzy. She loses use of her left arm later on, the muscles weakening. And since she has abandoned her clan, she cannot get help. It is not until several years later when Kimiko is accepted back with the help of her sister, Murasaki, that she receives the help she needs. Part I- Defection Kimiko was born and raised in Iwagakure as the second youngest daughter of Arashi and Tashika Yakamashi with much love and care along with her older sibling, Murasaki Yakamashi. Her parent's had high expectations for her and she did what she could to meet them. Especially since her parent's were quite successful themselves; her mother a teacher in the art of healing, her father being captain of the Yakamashi guards. At age 6 she met her first friend: Ayumu Yakamashi. Her father had found the 5-year-old injured and brought her to the hospital. Since the young girl did not have her parents it was opted she stay with the people who had found her. While recovering from her injuries, Kimiko would sometimes meet the younger girl, shyly at first the two being a bit awkward as Ayu's mind seemed to be far off, but slowly the two warmed up to each other as Kimiko played with Ayumu at her bedside, telling stories and playing with toys. She at first was a terribly shy girl when she entered the academy, but grew more cheerful and confident as she made a few friends like Kasumi Akiyama. She wasn't the best in the academy, but she was a determined girl. Later when she becomes a Gennin, Kimiko's friend Kasumi passed away due to a massacre which Kimiko knew nothing about. Kimiko became depressed at the loss of her friend, feeling alone. Still, she continued on, wanting to make everyone proud and become a strong ninja, but secretly still battled with depression, some disturbing missions making things worse for her mentality. When she became a Chuunin, she opted to gain on of her clan's Kinjutsus, Doku Ketsueki. She did this because she still felt weak and that being able to use such a technique would prove how powerful she was. Part II- Joining the Akatsuki At age 16, soon after she became a Jounin, Kimiko grew more mentally unstable and became more withdrawn from socializing. Kimiko abandoned her village and became a missing-nin, traveling and hiding for three years up until she joined the Akatsuki as a subordinate of Sasori no Akasuna, thinking that if she joined she'd be much safer from bounty-hunters and the like as the Yakamashi's feared that with her knowledge of their secrets, she could give them away and lead to their downfall. It was there she was reunited with her supposedly dead friend, Kasumi Akiyama, a member of the Akatsuki. Although rejoiced by seeing her friend alive and well, she was still unable to see her often as her ranking and work kept them separated. She later moved onto being Deidara's subordinate when Sasori passed away, later becoming intimate with the blonde bomber for a small amount of time. But it did not last, ending when Kimiko dissipated. Going Home(After Shippuden) CONSTRUCTION While on a mission, Kimiko was rejuvenating from a long travel in a village. It was just a glance, but when walking down the busy street, she saw what seemed to be her sister, Murasaki. Mura, who did not see her little sister, continued on searching for her, hoping to bring her back to Iwa. Scared and confused, Kimiko took off on her own, abandoning the Akatsuki. The missing-nin did not know or care for where she went, she just knew she had to run before she was caught. Several days after being blinded by haste, Kimiko found herself in the middle of a war zone, where she was attacked by many skilled ninja. With much damage done to her, Kimiko was barely able to escape, only to be left for dead. As luck would have it, the kunoichi was found by a lone medic, Daichi Hayashi, as she lay beaten and unconscious. The older man, later to be her future husband, took her in and nursed her back to health while taking her back to Iwagakure for proper medical treatment as some of her injuries were beyond what Daichi could fix on his own. When Kimiko could walk on her own again, she began to make several escape attempts as she was both scared of Daichi and going to Iwa, only to be caught by Daichi and continually dragged to Iwa, Daichi keeping her because he knew would be safe in his care back at his home country. Along their adventures, Kimiko slowly falls in love with the older man as he proves that he does care for her and protects her as she was still left defenseless. Nearing Iwa, Kimiko-- taken by surprise-- finds out that she is with child, Daichi becoming happy at the news. Finally at Iwa and now 21 years of age, the two settle down before the arrival of their daughter, Hanakoハナコ. Who was born roughly a month prematurely, causing the new mother to become stressed and tired having to look after her child, making sure it was alive and well. After she was assured that Hanako would survive, Kimiko's health returned to normal. Not too long after, Kimiko's location was found and approached by a cloak figure. Daichi, thinking that the stranger was going to harm his wife, fought until Kimiko stopped it, claiming that it was her sister; Murasaki. After their brief reunion, Kimiko hesitantly returned to the Yakamashi clan with Mura, leaving her husband and daughter behind to face some harsh punishments and later, forgiveness from her clan, as she still was deemed loyal for keeping their secrets safe after much interrogation. She and her small family were forced to move onto the Yakamashi compound for close supervision from the clan. She was finally able to live out the rest of her days by Daichi's side while raising their beautiful daughter together. Kimiko finally passed away the the ripe age of 32, the poisons in her body from her kinjutsu finally killing her. Trivia * Kimiko's name literally translates to "child without equal". It could also translate to "empress child/noble child" or "upright/righteous". * Kimiko has a liking towards sweets, flowers, reading, cool weather & Iwa Mochi. * Kimiko has a dislike towards sour foods, open spaces, bugs & medication. * Kimiko's fears consists of being restricted/held captive, open spaces(vulnerability), loud noises, & cats. * The tattoo on Kimiko's chest is not just for show. It is connected to her heart, monitoring her heartbeats. After a certain amount of time when her heart stops, it will combust into flames, cremating Kimiko's body. This is done so no autopsies can be preformed and put her clan's secrets at risk. Thus, why the symbols literally translate to "Fire Heart". * Kimiko is one of the few successful Yakamashis to become missing-nins. Only thanks for having a father who is captain of the Yakamashi guards and gaining access to the plans and routes. * When pregnant, Kimiko becomes terribly exhausted and tired. This is because she must focus half of her chakra on keeping the poison in her blood away from her womb while using the other half to help the child develop. This leaves her at a great disadvantage if she were to ever go into battle. * She and her husband were to have a second child(Rina リナ), but it lead to a miscarriage, leaving the family heartbroken for quite an amount of time, but they had to quickly recover for the sake of their one and only living child. There may have been more miscarriages, but they went unnoticed as they would die within a couple of weeks before notice. Rina lasted 5 months. * Kimiko relies more on her sense of hearing than her sight, making her more sensitive than others. Thus why she hates loud noises. * Kimiko has a slight pear-shaped body. * Murasaki owns a house cat that can be used for spying. When Kimiko defected from Iwagakure, she feels uncomfortable around them, reminding her that "big sister is watching". She avoids them when possible. References Artwork provided by BubblesDaFrog. Do not use without permission. Kasumi Akiyama Murasaki Yakamashi Yakamashi Clan External Links BubblesDaFrog on DeviantART KimikoFC on DeviantART Related Pictures Murasaki's full profile by Mrs-Rima-Nara Murasaki Yakamashi reference by Mrs-Rima-Nara murasaki's profile -simple- by Mrs-Rima-Nara goin rogue by Mrs-Rima-Nara Yakamashi Kiyoshi by PapilioPulvereos Yamikura Yakamashi by Yuki-Hitori Rozu Yakamashi by TheCatAndTheFiddle Rozu Yakamashi -3rd stage by TheCatAndTheFiddle Aseri Yakamashi by TheCatAndTheFiddle Iku Yakamashi by Annichole Kana Yakamashi by Hyuuga-Me Ayumu Yakamashi by AkumuAkatalina Related Pictures (By BubblesDaFrog) Yakamashi Clan Symbols by BubblesDaFrog Kimiko Yakamashi: Written Profile by BubblesDaFrog Daichi Hayashi: Written Profile by BubblesDaFrog Hanako Hayashi by BubblesDaFrog Category:DRAFT